


Славный парень

by kapitanova



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dark, F/M, and burn their bodies, they kill people here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: "I set fires to feel joy. - That's adorable."
Relationships: Donald/Lilly (Pitch Perfect)





	Славный парень

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для WTF Pitch Perfect 2014

У Дональда – хипстерские очки, узкие джинсы и улыбка славного парня. Не проходит и дня, чтобы Лилли не думала о том, как ей с ним повезло.  
С Дональдом приятно проводить время: ходить на концерты, битбоксить в тишине комнаты общежития, смотреть кино, говорить о комиксах. Он всегда знает, как заставить ее смеяться, даже если настроение упало ниже плинтуса.  
С Дональдом хорошо заниматься сексом. Он без лишних напоминаний достает из ящика стола свечи, а из холодильника – лед и быстро учится тому, как именно их нужно применить.  
Но больше всего Лилли любит выезжать с ним за город вечером в пятницу. Сидеть на скамейке в парке в тихом пригороде и смотреть на отдыхающие парочки. Одна из них всегда цепляет взгляд. Дальше все довольно просто: дождаться, пока они будут готовы ехать обратно в город, подойти, очаровать их улыбкой Дональда, и попросить подвезти. Раньше у Лилли бывали с этим проблемы: она странно выглядит и тихо говорит. С Дональдом осечки случаются куда реже.  
Парочка садится на передние сиденья, Дональд и Лилли на заднее. В сумке у Лилли лежат два шприца с сильнодействующим снотворным – спасибо папе-ветеринару. Обычно они едут до поворота на Стокбридж, который, так уж случилось, находится в довольно безлюдном месте, и машины там ездят редко. Дональд просит притормозить у обочины, и в тот момент, когда машина останавливается, они одновременно втыкают шприцы в шеи счастливых влюбленных. Те обычно даже не успевают ничего понять. Потом Дональд оперативно перетаскивает спящих на заднее сиденье, сам садится за руль, и они едут в давно приготовленное место в соседнем леске, куда никто не забредает.  
В сумке Дональда – горючая смесь и длинные спички для камина. А еще набор остро отточенных ножей для разделки мяса. Они берут эти ножи по очереди и режут плоть тех, кому не повезло на этот раз. Лилли вырезает свое имя на груди парня, но неглубоко – вдруг что-то пойдет не так и надпись потом можно будет рассмотреть?  
Игры с ножами, в общем-то, необязательны, но им надо потянуть время до ночи, и, за неимением лучших занятий, они режут незнакомцев. Дональд не перестает улыбаться, поглядывая на нее из-под слегка забрызганных кровью очков. Лилли любит его в этот момент.  
Самое интересное наступает, когда они перетаскивают истекающих кровью, но все еще спящих незнакомцев обратно в их машину и едут куда-нибудь в город, не в самый центр, разумеется. Там Дональд усаживает их на передние сиденья и обливает горючей смесью в нужных местах. Один щелчок спички о коробок – и машина вспыхивает ярким факелом. Они стоят плечом к плечу, наблюдая за этим пожаром. К сожалению, долго этим заниматься нельзя – на грохот взрыва и зарево выбегают люди. Лилли не хочет, чтобы их запомнили. Поэтому они возвращаются домой и занимаются любовью. Лилли закрывает глаза, представляет, как корчатся тела в огне, как слезает кожа, как обугливается плоть – и кончает, впиваясь ногтями в плечи Дональда.  
Не проходит и дня, чтобы Лилли не думала о том, как ей с ним повезло.


End file.
